


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [28]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, F/M, Murder, Psycho slushy boi isn't dead., Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: After murdering three of their classmates, JD and Veronica rebuild their life together. Veronica makes JD see a therapist and they now have two kids. It appears life couldn't be better for the two.Things aren't always what they seem.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica and JD's relationship had been extremely rocky, to say the least. Their senior year of high school, and the first year of their relationship, had been especially hard on them both.

When they had killed Heather Chandler JD had convinced Veronica that it was a freak and highly unfortunate accident.

She had never feared for her life wrapped up in JD's arms after they had killed Kurt and Ram.

After Kurt and Ram's funeral, Veronica had asked her boyfriend to make her a promise. A promise to just be as normal as they could, lay off of killing anyone else, and to just be seventeen.

He promised and never broke that promise.

The two remained together throughout the remainder of their senior year and throughout college. How the other had changed so much was beyond Veronica. Part of it might have to do with how she had convinced him to go see a therapist. More therapists. He mentally scared them, but it ended up fine.

That brings us to now. Both are fully functioning adults who love and respect one another. They have two kids. A 3-year-old girl named Heather, both in memory of the girl's life they took and naming their kid after Heather McNamara and a 1-year-old boy named Xavier.

Both parents were with their children teaching them twinkle twinkle little star.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are," JD smiled at his wife and kids.

Veronica smirked at her husband. She had looked up the full lyrics to twinkle twinkle with Martha and Heather Mac in college because college kids are rather stupid. Why did she memorize them? Because college kids are fricken stupid man.

"When the blazing star is gone, when he nothing shines upon, then you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle all the night. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Veronica could tell JD was questioning since when was twinkle twinkle little star was this long.

"Then the traveler in the dark thanks you for your tiny spark. He could not see where to go if you did not twinkle so. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Veronica was starting to amaze herself at how well she had the words memorized.

"In the dark blue sky, you keep while you through my window peep. And you never shut your eye till the sun is in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." Her husband and children stared at her in shock.

"Mommy, could you and daddy sing us another song?" Heather asked.

JD looked at the time. "Not today sweetie. Maybe in the morning."

The two tucked in their kids and smiled at each other. They had come so far since high school. Both were convinced that noting could take things back to the way they once were.

However, they should have learned the saying "Never say never."


	2. How I Wonder What You Are

It was beyond Veronica how all of this had happened so fast. JD had been fine for years. She had felt so safe and secure in his arms. But now? 

It was like in that cemetery in high school again.

But worse now.

So much worse.

To the point where Veronica had to take matters into her own hands. And take extreme measures.

Extremely bloody measures.

And god was there a lot of blood.

She walked out of the room soaked in her husband's blood, taking the knife with her. She was about to drive it into her own chest when she heard her children upstairs. She realized that losing both of their parents would not be good for them. They were 5 and 3 now.

She walked up the stairs to where her children should've been sleeping, blood dripping from her clothes. She stood outside the door listening to them singing twinkle twinkle little start together. 

Veronica opened the door. Placing the knife in the elastic of her sweatpants.

The kids looked up at their mother oblivious to the horrors that had just occurred downstairs.

"Hi mommy," Heather, the five-year-old, started, "Where did you get that big boo-boo?"

Veronica smiled at her daughter. "It's not important right now," the child seemed unconvinced but didn't push it. "I heard you two singing."

"Do you wanna sing with us, mommy?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Veronica smiled at her kids and sat down with them. Careful with the knife. The children crawled onto their mother's lap, getting blood on their clothing.

The three of them started to sing twinkle twinkle little star. Veronica started crying about halfway through. 

The children immediately stopped singing and asked their mother what was wrong. 

"I'm sorry. To both of you. To you're auntie Martha and auntie Heather. To your father. To myself. To Kurt and Ram. To Heather Chandler... but this has to be the way it is." She grabbed the already bloodied knife from behind her back. Fear immediately in the children's eyes. She rose the weapon above her head and it came back down hard. Several times.

Blood splattered all over the walls, her face, and the carpet.

Veronica broke down into tears.

"Twinkle twinkle little star," She pushed the knife through her chest. Blood dripped out of her mouth. "How I wonder what you are." She took her last breath and shut her eyes.

_At least we can go back to being a happy family now. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate every fiber of my brain for coming up with this idea.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I was going to make this boyfs and I decided that I had made both Michael and Jeremy suffer and I didn't feel like this would really work well in the BMC universe.
> 
> 2\. This is like the only straight I will write unless someone requests it.
> 
> 3\. The next part's really angsty my dudes.


End file.
